Holy Chemoverse War I
Causes of War The Tridimensional Order, the Home of Mr. Lynch's Ambassadors, was an Omniverse dedicated to the study of science and mathematics. However, the Order was a the risk of destruction due to the fact that Math and Science were being used to attempt to decode Micheal P's Power. Micheal P obviously did not like this, as Math and Science were being used as a pure waste rather than actual discovery of the Chemoverse . Due to this sheer fact the Tridimensional Order attempted to resist destruction, thus they fought against Micheal P and his ambassadors. Beginning of the War A squad was lead by Mr. Vonboltinstern (Choleopotence), a good friend of Mr. Lynch. This squad was an atempt to allocate Micheal P and his ambassadors. This Squad immediately failed and everyone was sent to the realm of XD. This was known as the B''attle of the Quantum Foam Palace'', or Micheal P's most simple palace. Once the squad reached this area, just by looking at them, Micheal P sent the entire Squad to the Realm of XD with only 1% of his power. The Tridemensional Order soon realized that there only hope for survival was to play the defense game. Middle of The War Using the Power of Mathematics, Mr. Lynch and the rest of the Tridimensional Order had learned out about what happened to their assault, and Micheal P's plans. They feared these plans, and took many precautions to avoid it which they can't. This plan was for Micheal P to literally head on fight the Tridimensional order. Mr. Lynch spent a long time preparing for the attack which would be known as the Mr. Lynch's Last Stand as he feared erasure. Thus Micheal P and his ambassadors traveled over to the Tridimensional Order in less than a quinstant through the power of Micheal P. Micheal P then ordered his ambassadors to attack the Tridimensional Order once there. End of the War The Tridimensional Order was severly outnumbered by Micheal P's Ambassadors, and they were losing badly. However, once Mr. Lynch stepped in, things turned around. Through years of Harsh battling by the Tridimensional order, they were successful in defeating Micheal P's ambassadors, or at least 1% of them. Micheal P himself then confronted Mr. Lynch and the Tridimensional Order Personally, and said they had only beaten 1% of his weakest Ambassadors which Mr. Lynch was able to beat with only 20% of his power. Micheal P opted to fight Mr. Lynch 1v1, or the Tridimensional Order was destroyed. Mr. Lynch of course was forced to fight for the sake of the Tridimensional Order. They fought for 3 Years straight both even, of course Micheal P was only using 4% of his power while Mr. Lynch was using 100%. After 3 Years, Micheal P got extremely bored over this fight, and thus let out the Scream at 4% of his power destroying the Tridimensional order. However, Mr. Lynch was able to teleport 0.000001% of the Tridimensional Order plus himself to safety at the very last Quinstant. The Tridimensional Order was destroyed. Effects of the War After the War, Mr. Lynch and what ever was left of the Tridimensional Order ended up on Universe Lucrative. This made the new home to Mr. Lynch an his subordinates. Mr. Lynch then thought to himself, he needed to teach the Chemoverse the ways of Math and Science, and one day, he strived to beat Micheal P. The day would come again where he would fight Micheal P, but not until the next Holy Chemoverse War. He told his subordinates, to find any information related to Micheal P, and restore the Tridimensional order through teaching the Chemoverse the ways of Math and Science. Mr. Lynch then left off for his long journey around the Chemoverse, which still goes on to this day. Through this force, he restored the Tridimensional Order in the Chemoverse, which would lead to the next Holy Chemoverse War.